


These Things Brought Together

by casual_distance



Series: No World Between Us [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bonding, Bottom Dean, Demon Dean, M/M, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes less than a week for the bond between him and Cas to fully form. Dean can feel it in his whole body when it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Brought Together

Dean knew the bond had settled when Cas slid inside him and he didn’t just feel Cas’s arousal, he _experienced_ it. He felt what it felt like for Cas when he moved inside Dean, for Cas to bottom out in him, the clench of Dean’s body around his cock. He could feel Cas’s lust and the way arousal sparked down his spine when Dean tightened around him. He could feel Cas responding to Dean’s arousal, how he delighted in the way Dean shuddered at the feel of Cas pressed flush against him. When Cas curled over and moaned into the back of Dean’s neck, Dean heard it from Cas’s mouth, heard it in his head, heard it echo from his own mouth.

Cas stayed pressed against him, panting heavily into Dean’s neck, while they both felt out the new connection. Dean slid into it, feeling where Cas pushed against him then gave away to his exploration. Cas’s presence, always so separate, was almost indistinguishable from his own, warm and alive and exhilarating. Dean clung to Cas, greedy for the feel of him, and Cas clung back, until the hunger for the other’s presence gave way to hunger for the other’s body.

Cas pulled back to thrust into him. Dean cried out as Cas’s lust slammed into him, pushing his own to a new height even as it fed back into Cas’s until he couldn’t tell who was feeling what. His wings snapped forward, seizing with the intensity of the feeling. 

Cas froze after a couple of thrusts, panting heavily, moaning with each breath out. Dean felt Cas shudder against him, felt Cas’s hips twitch involuntarily. His fingers dug into Dean’s hips, ten bright spots of sharpness contrasting against the rolling heat of their combined pleasure. Dean clutched at the sheets, twisting them up into knots as he fingers spasmed. His entire body trembled as he tried to control the sensations threatening to take him over. 

Dean felt Cas respond to his efforts to regain some control, to separate his own pleasure from Cas’s. Cas pulled away from Dean mentally and emotionally, stifling his arousal as much as he could. Slowly, Dean came back to himself, became aware of which responses were Cas’s and which were his. 

He sighed in relief, fingers and wings relaxing again. Cas stroked a hand down the length of Dean’s back in comfort until Dean rolled his hips back against Cas. Cas gripped his hips with both hands, and Dean felt Cas’s intent moments before Cas moved. He pulled out of Dean slowly, drawing out the drag of his cock inside Dean. Dean hung his head, gasping desperately as Cas withdrew, the friction almost unbearable in double. The head of Cas’s cock caught on his rim, causing Dean to gasp sharply, head and wings snapping up, and Cas stopped moving. They stayed frozen like that- Cas holding Dean’s hips steady, Dean gasping into the air, the head of Cas’s cock shifting minutely, pulling slightly against Dean, the arousal between them feeding on itself again.

Dean’s wings twisted with anxious, excited movements. Cas brought his wings around and pressed down. Dean gasped again, a moaning sound pulled from deep within his chest, at the first brush of feathers against skin. 

Dean’s wings arched up into Cas’s- 

Cas’s- his- Cas’s lust surged-

Cas slammed his wings down against Dean’s as he thrust into Dean sharply, using both his grip on Dean’s hips and the flex of his wings to make it hard, sudden, forceful. Dean howled, his body tensing, his fingers twisting into the sheets, nearly tearing them, as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Cas shouted as Dean’s orgasm exploded through the bond, overwhelming them both and triggering Cas’s release. Dean’s arms gave away and he fell to the bed, Cas collapsing on top of him. Dean laid moaning and panting into the sheets as he felt another wave of orgasm crest and crash in both of them. Cas’s hips jerked as he bit down on Dean’s shoulder. Dean thrust weakly into the mattress, his softening cock sliding through his own come, and both Dean and Cas moaned at the feel of it. Another orgasm crashed over them before the previous had waned and it was so good- so much- _too much_ -

Dean woke with his face smashed into the mattress. Cas was draped over him completely, heavy on top of him. His wings were weighed down beneath Cas’s and beginning to cramp. Dean groaned and pushed against Cas with a wing and an elbow.

“Cas, you gotta get off me,” Dean slurred.

Dean could feel Cas in his mind, still asleep, his emotions muted.

“Cas, seriously. You’re killin’ me here, man.”

Cas’s mind stirred to life, his emotions becoming vibrant, almost unbearable, until Cas came back to himself and dampened them. He groaned against Dean’s neck.

“Cas,” Dean whined again, twitching a wing. 

He felt Cas shift and then the pressure against his wings eased up as Cas folded his own against his back. Cas pushed himself up and off Dean, careful of Dean’s wings where they were spread across the bed, and kneeled back between Dean’s legs.

“Do you need me to massage them?” Cas asked, his voice hoarse. He fumbled against Dean’s back, fingers moving clumsily against the base of his wings.

Dean hissed as pleasure shot through him, almost painful in its intensity, and Cas froze. He withdrew his hands, but not before he patted Dean’s ass.

Dean gave another groan, this one of irritated amusement, and folded his wings against his body. Cas climbed over his leg and collapsed next to him on the bed. Dean twisted around to look at him and smiled smugly at the sight of Cas well and truly debauched, watching Dean back through half-open eyes, the blue of them radiant with satisfaction.

Cas reached out and touched Dean’s cheek. Pleased embarrassment flushed through Dean’s body causing his cheeks to heat up. Cas soothed Dean by pressing his contentment against the embarrassment until it faded, leaving only an answering pleasure.

“It’s stronger,” Cas noted. He continued to trace the lines of Dean’s face as he considered the bond. Dean could feel him probing it, which in itself was new. Before, they’d only been able to feel each other’s strongest emotions or emotions purposefully directed at the other. Now, if Dean concentrated, he could pick out every nuance of Cas’s state of being. He could feel, beneath the contentedness and sense of satisfaction, the discomfort Cas was feeling in the ache of his muscles, the curiosity about the bond, a faint sense of worry (Dean frowned, but when he focused on it, he discovered it was a background feeling to almost everything Cas felt these days.), the exhaustion that was slowly taking precedence.

“That was overwhelming,” Cas said, breaking Dean out of his perusal of Cas’s emotional state.

Dean hummed, closing his eyes to enjoy Cas’s light touch. Cas slid his fingers through Dean’s hair and then trailed them down his arm to slot his fingers in between Dean’s. Dean inched closer to him on the bed, and Cas adjusted his head so that his forehead rested against Dean’s.

Between Dean’s own exhaustion and the echo of Cas’s, Dean felt himself being dragged into unconsciousness. Fleetingly he thought, _This could be a problem._

Cas shifted again, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Most likely,” he murmured. “We’ll discuss it when we wake.”

Cas’s breath evened and slowed before Dean could respond, so Dean stopped fighting and let sleep take him.


End file.
